User talk:SCARABALPHA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Da Chimp96/Bowhole or slime hill? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Adan Aileron (Talk) 18:35, July 17, 2012 Chat :3 Brotherhood isn't a sequel, the just had to give it a different name, since a company tried to make it with the original name, and totally messed it up. I get A's in computer programming, and yeah, Science is pretty fun. Go ahead and erase the messages, I was thinking myself that this page was getting pretty full. Also, Sword Art Online isn't a game, it's an anime XD It's about a guy who get's trapped in a virtual envinronment MMORPG, and has to beat it to escape back to real life, with the help of the other players. It's a really good show. Yeah, you should try to get your parents to let you learn Japanese, living in Japan would definantly be worth it. SCARAB, the Riftmaker (talk) 11:57, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, LOL. I seem to be making mistakes a lot. You get A's?? Awesome! I myself get A's usually but I don't get C's. If I get a bad grade, it's an F. Science is epic. Once we were doing Chromatography in the lab with Skittles and M&M's and when we were done we got to eat the M&M's. Just finished erasing dem messages, lookz like great minds think alike. Funny thing, I didn't have tuition today (Holiday for once) and I checked this site. Your reply wasn't here, but now it's like 3 hours later and I'm checking again and here's your message. It seems I have just missed you. I think it'd be so epic to have a conversation with you on chat. Alright, now I really want to watch Sword Art. Japan is (apparently) in the top five list of the safest places in the world! Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 14:49, February 13, 2013 (UTC) OM NOM NOM, SKIKKLES! ^_^ Ah, lucky, you get a holiday! And I'm just sitting here Mathmatacizing... Wow, Japan is one of the safest places in the world? For better or for worse, Japanes seems to have it all... *moving on* Anyway, I'm on lunch break (in case you are wondering how I'm on), which means I'll have to go back to work in about a half hour. Just wondering, do you listen to music when you do homework? If so, what do you listen to? Not trying to be a creeper or anything, just wondering. I normally listen to a band called Muse when I'm doing Math, it helps me focus, and it's not very loud so it isn't distracting. What other video games do you play other than Dragon Quest? You can see what I play on my profile page. Welp, back to ye old schoolwork. SCARAB, the Riftmaker (talk) 17:00, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha! I love Skittles, they're just...so...good! Not a school holiday, technically but just a tuition break meaning one and a half hour added to my time :D. You're doing math? Actually yes, Japan is the safest place in the world but when one watches Death Note they don't really get that idea... *moving on*. You're on a Lunch Break? Did any of your friends ask what you're doing messaging a kid you met on a Dragon Quest site? LOLOLOL, you're not sounding like a creeper at all, if anything I sound like a creeper when I ask you questions. As a matter of fact, I do listen to music. I can't focus otherwise. Usually it's rap, but never pop or rock which I usually listen to. When I listen to rap it's usually Drake. His language is so odd. Then there's this other rapper I listen to called 2 Chainz, and by his lyrics of his songs you really don't get how he got a 4.0 grade point average in school. Sometimes I also listen to Eminem during Math. When doing English, it's Pop. When doing Science, it's Rock. 'Nuff said. I play Pokemon, Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog (My new favorite Comic Book AND character), My Sims and a couple more. My number one is still Dragon Quest IX. Lunch Break over? Reply soon! ^-^ Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 03:57, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the delayed response, I was really busy. Anyway... Skittles! LOL no, no-one seems to care if I'm on the Dragon Quest Wikia! It's the internet, everyone does things on it! (LOL) Meh, rap can be ok, but most rappers are terrible. Pokemon is ok, but I lost interest due to lack of a real challenge. Mario and Sonic are classics XD Have you ever heard of the band Muse? It's a really good band to listen to while doing schoolwork, it's really relaxing. Well, not much is hapnin' to me 'cept schoolwork, so sorry for the bland post.SCARAB, the Riftmaker (talk) 02:52, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I know exactly what you mean. I hate it when I'm overly busy, so busy that I can't even find time to do leisure related stuff like the Internet and books. Lately I've been losing my interest in books cause of lack of time. Anyway, feels good to be replying to you again. Technically Pokemon does have a challenge. Most people assume the game's over once they've beaten all the gym leaders and Pokemon League, but it's continued. There's the Pokedex to fill and the phrase "Gotta catch 'em all!" isn't just for show. It's motivation. Mario and Sonic are epic, I tell you. I love playing their games. I think I'll listen to that band, LOL. your post wasn't that boring. Not as much as Geography, anyway. Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 14:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) LOL Geography XD Muse is a good band, you should definantly listen to some of their albums. It just seems like the Pokemon game drags on a bit, but so does DQIX at times, so I digress. Still, school -_- even if there isn't much to say we should still keep this chat going, just to keep the wiki alive to even a small extent. SCARAB, the Riftmaker (talk) 01:11, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Geography is the hellhole of mankind's schooling system. 'Nuff said. I will listen to Muse eventually. I must, cause you're saying pretty good things about it. Pokemon does drag on, it's always the same basic plot but the stories are always different. Are you interested in stories? The main thing that attracted me to Dragon Quest IX is the storyline, it is just so sad how the stupid Gittish Empire captured Corvus and separated him from his love, Serena. Especially how Serena and her father died is very sad. I know right, we must keep this chat going. One thing that is enraging me is people recommending other Dragon Quest sites! What do you think? Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 14:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, storline is one of the maing things I look for in games, that is on of the main reasons why I really like Fire Emblem and Golden Sun. I've seen a few other sites for Dragon Quest, and I don't see anything special about them. SCARAB, the Riftmaker (talk) 20:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Quest sites are plenty, but quality ones/ones with potential are the ones that matter. Not being bias here, but this site has potential as a full encyclopedia. Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 12:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. By the way, do you play minecraft? SCARAB, the Riftmaker (talk) 20:19, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Nope. Alright these messages are too small nao xD. Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 08:55, February 23, 2013 (UTC) LOL yeah, we need something new to talk about >_< SCARAB, the Riftmaker (talk) 02:23, February 24, 2013 (UTC) You can actually see the gradual decrease in size... Anyway, I suppose it's my fault for letting you talk while I just replied. Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 14:15, February 25, 2013 (UTC) And now, we post random things till we get an idea! SCARAB, the Riftmaker (talk) 20:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Just thought of one. You've seen dem memes right? My favourite is the retarded female. Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 17:53, March 1, 2013 (UTC) LOL yeah, that ones pretty good.SCARAB, the Riftmaker (talk) 13:48, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 16:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, SarchasmSCARAB, the Riftmaker (talk) 21:37, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Sarchasm describes about 78% of all I say. Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 16:36, March 4, 2013 (UTC) LOL yeah, me too! SCARAB, the Riftmaker (talk) 21:14, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Everyone. Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 14:15, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Bestary I think There is a good one on Gamefaqs. This is off the top of my head but i am pretty sure Zaraf made it. Johnzilla (talk) 06:11, April 7, 2013 (UTC) You're kinda late. Everyone's abandoned ship, flew the coop, turned this place into a ghost town. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC)